Max Headroom - Cat 9 Pilot Episode
by ElegantButler
Summary: An error in judgement by Simon Peller has deadly consequences for a member of Edison's team.
1. Act I

Max Headroom - Cat 9 : Pilot Episode - Plague 2005

SCENE: EXT. FRINGES. A HALF HOUR BEFORE SUNSET.

The scene fades in from early 70s style TV static until we can clearly see a rat scampering along. We follow the rat to the end of the alley which leads out to a patch of the FRINGES.

BRYCE LYNCH is on his way home from a college reunion that his coworker, EDISON CARTER, has talked him into attending. It is getting late, so he is taking a shortcut in order to get back to NETWORK 23 before dark. We follow BRYCE as he walks down the litter-strewn sidewalk. A sick-looking BLANK reaches out a trembling hand to him.

BRYCE (looks down hearing the BLANK cough)

BLANK (wiggling CUP): Spare a few?

BRYCE: Why not? I've already behaved more emotionally today than I normally do. May as well round it off nicely with a friendly gesture. (camera moves in to CLOSE UP of Bryce placing a bill in the BLANKs CUP)

BLANK: Kind of you, young sir. Most of the young don't approach me... (coughs)... what with the plague and all.

BRYCE: I wouldn't worry too much. (BRYCE pats the BLANK on the shoulder then looks up toward the NETOWRK 23 skyscraper about a mile away as BRYCE resumes his journey back to NETWORK 23.

SCENE II: SHOT OF NETWORK 23 BUILDING- ZOOM TO TOP and FADE THROUGH TO BOARDROOM-

INT. NETWORK 23 BOARD ROOM.

We BOARD ROOM TABLE from door. It is not a regularly scheduled meeting time, so many of the chairs are empty. CHEVIOT, EDWARDS, and LAUREN are in their respective seats. The face of SIMON PELLER is visible on the GIANT SCREEN that dominates the wall opposite CHEVIOT's chair.

CHEVIOT: Mr. Peller, I don't care what you think of the Blanks. This plague is serious.

SIMON PELLER: It's not serious. It's only the Blanks who are getting it, so I don't seen why you're so concerned. They don't buy your sponsor's products. Most of them can't even read...

EDWARDS: What if it were to get out of the Fringes? There's always a risk.

SIMON PELLER: Even if it did spread beyond the Fringes, so what? Like I just said this morning, that plague would do us no more harm than the common cold. We can afford proper health care and medicines that make us virtually immune.

CUT TO BRYCE. EXT. STILL IN THE FRINGES. .

BRYCE (STAGGERING)(VOICE OVER): What's wrong with me? Peller said just this morning that the plague only affects... that our medicines make us immune. But how can we have a medicine to fight it? It's brand new. I've got it now. Can't go back home. Can't risk infecting the others... But where to go... Need to help Edison. He's ... lost without me.

(BRYCE's vision begins to fail him. He spots Nightingale's Body Bank. We follow Bryce as he staggers to Nightingale's and approaches the window where FLORENCE is working.

FLORENCE: You don't look too good, kiddo. Smart of you to come directly here rather than waste time with the medical center if it's the plague you got.

BRYCE: I need you to sell me one of your cryo units.


	2. Act II

Max Headroom - Cat 9 : Pilot Episode - Plague 2005

-ACT II-

-SCENE I-

-COLD OPEN-

-INT. NETWORK 23 CONTROL-

EDISON and THEORA are there. Both are waiting for BRYCE to come home. RAIN can be heard hitting the windows now.

EDISON (Looking out the window): Where is he? That kid should've been home by now.

THEORA (Sitting at her control desk): Let me see if I can trace him.

THEORA TAPS A FEW KEYS ON HER COMPUTER.

THEORA: Found him. (with concerned look) Uh oh. This isn't good.

EDISON: What?

THEORA: He's with Breughal and Mahler.

EDISON (More worried than before): Is he alive?

THEORA: For now, yes. His heart rate is erratic, however.

EDISON (picks up his vidicam): Tell Martinez to get a chopper ready. I'm going after them.

WE FOLLOW EDISON as he RUSHES TO THE LIFT AND GETS INSIDE

-SCENE II-

INT. BREUGHAL and MAHLER's VAN.

Vague shapes of HUMAN LIMBS are hanging along the sides in FROST COVERED PLASTIC BAGS. In the middle of the VAN is a CAPSULE SHAPED POD. The POD looks brand new. A dozen WIRES stick out in random directions from the HEAD END. Through the TRANSPARENT UPPER HALF of the pod we can see that the wires continue into the interior. The POD is lined with SILVER CUSHIONING

BRYCE is testing the connection of each WIRE while BREUGHAL drives the VAN

BREUGHAL: Need a hand?

BRYCE: I'm fine.

BREUGHAL (EVIL GRIN): I got plenty! (CHUCKLE)

MAHLER (SYCOPHANTIC CHUCKLE)

BRYCE rolls his eyes and continues testing the wires.

BREUGHAL CONTINUES DRIVING.

BREUGHAL (Singing to the tune of Pass the Duchy): Drain the bodies from the left hand side... Drain the bodies from the left hand side...

THE VAN CONTINUES DOWN THE DUSTY AND FILTHY STREWN STREET

-SCENE III-

INT. MARTINEZ'S CHOPPER (helicopter, btw, not motorcycle)

EDISON: For a genius, that kid can be pretty stupid sometimes.

MARTINEZ (CASUALLY): Blame the adults. Even a genius can't learn what isn't taught. I bet he doesn't even know what sex is.

EDISON (SHUDDERS): Can you not mention Bryce and sex in the same sentence when he's alone with Breughal and Mahler. I'd rather not think about that.

THEORA (VOICE OVER FROM VIDICAM): Bad mental picture, Edison! Never mention it again!

EDISON: Sorry, Theora.

MARTINEZ: I think Bryce would prefer Edison anyhow.

THEORA (VO): Oh, that really helped! That's odd...

EDISON: What is?

THEORA: It looks like Breughal and Mahler are bringing Bryce directly to Network 23.

EDISON and MARTINEZ exchange looks briefly.

MARTINEZ: Tell that kid he owes me a tank of gas.


	3. Act III

Max Headroom - Cat 9 : Pilot Episode - Plague 2005

-ACT III-

-SCENE I-

-FROM BLACK-

-INT. NETWORK 23 CAR PARK. LOWEST LEVEL-

It is very dark. The only light is coming from a small MONITOR in the corner, a few hanging bulbs and a number of red reflectors posted on a few reinforcement pillars.

BREUGHAL and MAHLER open the rear doors of the VAN.

BRYCE steps out moves to one side to allow BREUGHAL and MAHLER to remove the CAPSULE from the VAN.

BRYCE: Over here. By the access terminal.

BREUGHAL: Weird place for an access terminal.

BRYCE: This level is a war shelter. The access terminal was put there to ensure that whoever made it down here would be able to lock out anyone who tried to take over the Network.

MAHLER: Back when I was your age, TV wasn't that im...

BREUGHAL (TERSELY): Shut up.

-SCENE II-

-EXT. NETWORK 23 HELIPAD-

THE CHOPPER lands. EDISON CARTER exits the CHOPPER and runs in a crouch-bend to the building entrance. Once inside he stands erect and heads down the flight of stairs to the lifts.

-CUT TO-

-INT. NETWORK 23 CONTROL-

THEORA: Edison. Bryce is in the car park. War Shelter level.

EDISON (image on her monitor): Any idea why?

THEORA: Not easy to tell. The lighting is lousy down there.

-CUT TO-

-INT. NETWORK 23 LIFT-

EDISON: What about our two guests?

THEORA (VO): Still with him. I think they must be helping him with something.

EDISON: It better not be a body for Max.

-CUT TO-

-INT. NETWORK 23 CONTROL-

MAX HEADROOM (appears on side monitor on THEORA's CONTROL DESK): Tell Edison if I want- want- wanted a body, I could've stayed in his when we were fixing him after Neurostim.

EDISON (on other monitor): I heard. So Max. You got any ideas what Bryce is up to?

MAX HEADROOM: Not exactly. But I can see in the d-d-dark.

THEORA: Which means you can see what he's doing.

MAX HEADROOM: More to the point, I know our two pals from the FRINGES are carrying a cryo unit. Very advanced one by the looks of it.

EDISON (on monitor): Why would Bryce need a cry unit?

THEORA: And why bring it to that particular spot?

-SCENE III-

-INT. WAR SHELTER LEVEL-

BREUGHAL and MAHLER set the CAPSULE down carefully near the MONITOR. BRYCE pays them and watches them get into the VAN and drive away.

BRYCE: Max!

MAX HEADROOM (appears on the MONITOR): So, you gonna let me in on..

BRYCE: I don't have time to explain. Once I'm inside the capsule, you have to activate the CAT9 program I just finished recently.

EDISON has arrived just in time to hear the last part of this. BRYCE is not yet aware that EDISON is approaching.

EDISON (whispering into VIDICAM): Theora. Look up Cat 9.

MAX HEADROOM: You're gonna freeze to d-d- death. After all that time I took to get you out of that chamber at...

BRYCE: Max. Peller was wrong about the plague. I'm infected. I'll be dead in a few hours. I can't stop that, but I can preserve my mind. I won't abandon the team. You guys still need me.

EDISON stumbles and makes a small noise. BRYCE hears him and looks up.

BRYCE: You can't come any closer. You'll get infected if you do. I've got the plague, Edison.

EDISON (in resgination and grief): What about after you're sealed in that thing? I can't just leave you down here in the dark. Will it be safe to bring you to your studio then?

BRYCE: I believe so. Give me a few minutes connected down here first. I'll upload the connection map for wires so you'll know how to hook them up when you get there.

EDISON: What is Cat 9?

BRYCE takes off his glasses and gets into the CAPSULE. Inside he attaches the various WIRES to his own head.

BRYCE: Max. Activate Cat 9, then head back to Control. I'll join you in a minute.

MAX HEADROOM turns his head a few times to indicate the areas in the system he is focusing on. A moment later, he leaves the screen.

-CUT TO-

-INT. CONTROL-

THEORA (wiping her eyes): Edison. I don't believe it. Bryce can't die! He's only sixteen.

EDISON (on monitor): I'm gonna kill Peller. This is all his fault. If he hadn't insisted that plague was only affecting the Blanks...!

THEORA: Never even been kissed. Poor Bryce.

-CUT TO-

-INT. WAR SHELTER LEVEL-

An ETHEREAL IMAGE appears on the monitor recently evacuated by MAX HEADROOM. The image looks almost exactly like BRYCE without glasses. The eyes of the image are a soft glowing white.

EDISON stares at the image for a moment before finding his voice:

EDISON: Bryce?

CAT9: Hello, Edison.


	4. Act IV

Max Headroom - Cat 9 : Pilot Episode - Plague 2005

-ACT IV-

-SCENE I-

-FADE IN FROM PALE GREY-

-INT. RESEARCH & DEVELOPMENT on LEVEL 13. EDISON and two SECURITY GUARDS enter with BRYCE's body in the CRYO UNIT on a dolly.

EDISON: Let's put it here in the corner. It should be close enough to link up to the mainframe.

GUARD 1: Shame about the kid.

EDISON: He would've been seventeen tomorrow.

GUARD 2: Cheviot's not going to like this.

EDISON: Neither do I.

The GUARDS leave. Edison takes a printout from his pocket and begins hooking the wires from the CRYO UNIT to the main RESEARCH COMPUTER.

CHEVIOT's face appears on the VU-PHONE MONITOR

CHEVIOT: Bryce are... (he stops as he sees EDISON. The CRYO UNIT is out of his line of vision) Carter. I didn't mean to interrupt. Can I have a word with Bryce?

EDISON: I'm afraid not, sir. At least not until I finish hooking up these wires.

CHEVIOT: This is very important, Mr. Carter. I need him to...

EDISON finishes connecting the wires. A moment later, CAT 9 appears on the screen.

-CUT TO the BOARD ROOM. CAT 9's image is on the WALL SCREEN.-

CHEVIOT: What the hell?

LAUREN: Bryce?

CAT 9: If you wish. As you can see, Mr. Peller made a bit of an error regarding the plague.

CHEVIOT: So you're...

CAT 9: Dead. Well... my body is. It's in permanent stasis in a cryogenic unit in my studio. My brain is connected to the Network 23 mainframe. The program is called Cat 9. But I'll answer to Bryce as well.

CHEVIOT: I see. Is there anyone you'd trust around your body to do any manual research?

CAT 9 (appears THOUGHTFUL for a moment, then NODS): Jenny. You'll find her at Network 66. Though I'm certain Theora can talk her into transferring to this network.

-SCENE II-

-COLD OPEN-

-INT. RESEARCH & DEVELOPMENT NETWORK 66-

JENNY is in front of her COMPUTER typing. On various SCREENS oscillating waveforms can be seen along with visual algorithms. One screen, though silent, is tuned to Network 66 and showing the current episode of one of their popular series PORKY's LANDING.

THEORA's FACE appears on her VU-PHONE

JENNY (Notices she is being phoned and completes the connection): Hello?

THEORA (face on screen): Jenny. This is Theora Jones. Network 23.

JENNY (cheerfully): Oh! Good evening. How is Bryce doing?

THEORA(face on screen): I'm afraid Bryce is no longer with us.

JENNY (no longer cheerful): What?

-CUT TO: NETWORK 23 CONTROL ROOM-

THEORA: Bryce is dead. Mostly. Peller told everyone here that the plague only affected the Blanks.

NEARBY several CONTROLLERS bow their heads. Many of the women wipe their eyes. One silently blows her nose.

JENNY (On screen): Damn Peller. You said Bryce was mostly dead? What does that mean?

THEORA: His body is dead. In cryo. He linked his brain to our mainframe.

JENNY (on screen. grabs tissue and dabs her eyes): Clever Bryce. So why call me?

THEORA: We need someone here to do the physical work that Bryce can no longer manage. Of all the people in this city, he told us that he trusts you the most.

-CUT TO: NETWORK 66 R&D-

JENNY: That's a high compliment coming from him. I can't believe he's gone. I just saw him at the class reunion. Grossberg isn't going to like having to find a new department head.

THEORA (on screen): Then you'll do it. Thank you.

JENNY: Anything for Bryce.

JENNY disconnects the call. A moment later her fingers are flying over her keyboard. The faces of several

TEENAGERS appear on a number of screens. They are the research department heads of several competing TV networks including SARAH from NETWORK 33, JACK from NETWORK 88, PAULINE from NETWORK 42, and ROBERT from WORLD 1.

SARAH (On screen. Cheerfully flippant): Miss us already, Jen?

ROBERT(On screen): We just saw each other. What's up?

JENNY: It's bad news, I'm afraid. I just got word from Network 23. Bryce has passed.

PAULINE(On screen): Lynch?

JACK(Slightly off screen. There are noises that sound like he's trying to find something): I don't believe it! He looked great at the reunion. A little thin, but not fatally so.

SARAH: I don't believe it. He can't be.

ROBERT(on screen): Is he at Gladhand or Nightingales?

JENNY: Neither. He's in CRYO at Network 23. He apparently arranged to have himself linked to the mainframe.

JACK (appears on screen): So he's an AI?

JENNY NODS.

JENNY: I think we should hold a silent vigil at ACS tomorrow night just after sunset in his memory.

ROBERT(nods on screen): I'll be there

JACK (reaching for disconnect as the door behind him swings open): Count me in (vanishes from screen)

PAULINE (A voice can be heard from just offscreen It sounds like a second call). I: I'll be there as well (disconnects)

Once all the MONITORS have resumed their usual appearance JENNY makes another call

-CUT TO a SPARSELY FURNISHED ROOM in the Fringes. A man with thinning red hair is watching BIG TIME TV on his small desktop monitor. JENNY's face appears on his vu-phone.

BLANK BRUNO: Jenny. How did the class reunion go? I'm sorry I couldn't attend. Could risk the metrocops finding me after the incident with Peller.

JENNY(on screen. bitterly): You should've killed him.

BLANK BRUNO: That's rather vitriolic for you. What's happened?

JENNY: Bryce is dead because of him. Apparently he caught the plague on his way home from the reunion. I've organized a vigil at ACS for tomorrow night.

BLANK BRUNO: It's risky. But I'll be there.

JENNY: Thank you. (she disconnects the call)

-SCENE III-

-COLD OPEN-

-INT BIG TIME TV BUS. A TOILET FLUSHES. BLANK REG steps out of the john and sits down at a crowded desk. BLANK DOMINIQUE is in the driver's seat smoking a cigarette from a long holder.

REG (into microphone): That refreshing break was brought to you by BIG TIME TV. (starts playing on an old vinyl record.) Now. More of what you love. 

There is a knock on the door. REG looks out the window. Seeing EDISON he goes to the door.

REG: Hello, old son.

DOMINIQUE: What can we do for you? (hands him a tissue)

EDISON (dries his eyes): Thank you.

DOMINIQUE: What's wrong?

EDISON: Bryce died tonight.

DOMINIQUE: That's terrible?

REG: The plague?

EDISON: Yeah. How'd you know?

REG: I've been listening all over to that idiot Peller telling everyone that the plague only infects the poor and the homeless. As if.

DOMINIQUE: You should dump him like a sack of wet rats before he gets your network sued.

EDISON: I think Cheviot's planning on it. Bryce let him know about Peller's error in no uncertain terms.

DOMINIQUE: From beyond the grave?

EDISON: Artificial Intelligence.

REG: Clever.

DOMINIQUE: Will there be a funeral?

EDISON: Yes. But no body. That's in cryo in our Research Department, connected to the mainframe. But we are going to have a memorial stone erected tomorrow morning next to Paddy Ashton's. I think he'd like it if you attended.

DOMINIQUE: We'll be there.


	5. Act V

Max Headroom - Cat 9 : Pilot Episode - Plague 2005

-ACT V-

-SCENE I-

-FADE IN FROM GREY-

-EXT. STEPS leading to the main door of THE ACADEMY OF COMPUTER SCIENCES. A CHESHIRE CAT MOON is overhead and a few CLOUDS are starting to gather.

JENNY, ROBERT, PAULINE, SARAH, JACK and BLANK BRUNO are there. They are dressed in dark colors, each holding a WHITE TAPER. Each TAPER has a SILVER or GOLDEN (not yellow or orange) flame. They stand silently in their circle, facing each other, but with their heads bowed. A moment later, they turn to face outward, silently raising their CANDLES.

-CUT TO: INT. ACS. HEAD SYSOP SIDNEY HARDING is in his office. Unable to sleep, he has decided to use the time he is awake to do a little work. Through the WINDOW, he can see the faint flicker of the silver and gold TAPERS.

SYSOP HARDING stands up and goes over to the window. He watches the silent vigil for a moment. Then he goes over to the COAT RACK, grabs his jacket, and heads outside

-We FOLLOW SYSOP HARDING to the steps where BRYCE's old classmates and former SYSOP are holding vigil-

SYSOP HARDING (a look of recognition appearing on his face): Jenny Wilcox. Robert Small. Pauline Rose. Sarah Davidson. and Jack Warren. And... Blank Bruno is it?

BLANK BRUNO nods

SYSOP HARDING: I must say, this is most irregular. If I were to make a guess, I'd think you were holding a candlelight vigil for a fallen friend.

The others lower their CANDLES but keep them upright and lit.

JENNY: Bryce Lynch, sir.

SYSOP HARDING (puts a shocked hand over his heart): Oh my goodness. Lynch is dead? But how?

JENNY: Plague sir. Though he's not entirely gone. He's in cryo at Network 23, linked to the mainframe as an AI.

SYSOP HARDING (amazed but pleased): Oh well done! Well done indeed. How did you find out, though. Network employees don't usually call other networks.

JENNY: Theora Jones contacted me. Apparently they still need manual work done there so they've asked me to transfer since Bryce felt I was the best person to work in the area where his cryo unit is located.

SYSOP HARDING: Yes. He always did trust you most. I sometimes almost think he might've fallen in love with you some day.

JENNY: That will never happen now. So there's no need to dwell on it.

SYSOP HARDING: Quite right, child. Quite right. Still. It's quite a pity. The pair of you would've had fine offspring. Of course, if he's in cry his DNA is still...

JENNY glares at SYSOP HARDING

BLANK BRUNO: Sir, Perhaps now is not the time.

SYSOP HARDING: Oh, of course. My apologies.

JENNY nods coldly, then rejoins the other ALUMNI in their vigil.

SYSOP HARDING (in a whisper to BLANK BRUNO): It would be a shame to lose Lynch's DNA.

BLANK BRUNO (whispering back): I agree. But there is a time and place for all things and this is neither for such a conversation. (he rejoins his former students.)

SYSOP HARDING watches the vigil silently, then goes back inside.

-SCENE II-

EXT. GLADHAND MEADOWS CEMETARY. BRYCE's MEMORIAL STONE.

EDISON CARTER is there. ALSO PRESENT ARE THEORA JONES, MURRAY, BEN CHEVIOT, LAUREN, GENE ASHWELL, EDWARDS, ANGIE BARRI, JANIE CRANE, TED, VANNA SMITH, BLANK REG, and DOMINIQUE

VANNA: I was asked to come here to say a few words about our dear friend, who has departed this world, and who yet has left behind his mind so that we may continue to benefit from his wisdom. But as I stand here with you all, I can not find the right words to properly honor a young man so unique, so wise, and so pure. I know that while we will continue to hear his words and his voice, we will grieve to know that he will never receive his first kiss or a walk on the beach.

THEORA sniffles. EDISON, TED, and MURRAY offer her tissues. She takes the one MURRAY is offering.

EDISON and TED exchange looks with raised eyebrows and shrug.

THEORA steps up and swallows back a tear

VANNA nods to hear, seeing that THEORA wishes to speak

THEORA: Bryce was a tender soul His research was important to him, but so were his friends. We should remember his kindness.

EDISON: You want us to forgive Peller for causing his death?

THEORA: No. But we should not be bloodthirsty in our choice of sentencing.

VANNA: She's right, Edison. Bryce would not want that.

EDISON: I will try to be fair as fair to Peller as I am to the people I interview.

VANNA: Like the people at Mind's Eye? (She looks over at the grave next to BRYCE's which reads "PADDY ASHTON")

EDISON takes a calming breath.

We Follow EDISON to PADDY's grave

EDISON: Paddy. Old friend. Whatever part of Bryce's soul is with you if any, please watch over it. (He looks down silently for a moment, then returns to BRYCE's grave)


	6. Act VI

Max Headroom - Cat 9 : Pilot Episode - Plague 2005

-ACT VI-

-SCENE I-

-COLD OPEN-

-INT. NETWORK 23 RESEARCH & DEVELOPMENT LEVEL 13-

We watch as the MAIN DOOR swings open and JENNY walks in carrying a couple of suitcases. A black cat follows her in.

JENNY frowns as she looks over the studio, which has not been touched since the CRYO UNIT was added except for the fact that somebody has been feeding BRYCE's PARROT

JENNY: Hello. Hope you like cats.

Jenny's CAT eyes the PARROT, but as THE PARROT is in a cage the bird is perfectly safe. The PARROT gives a little squawk. Below it, in another cage, BRYCE's computer-generated parrot gives a squawk of it's own

JENNY: I bet he never named you, did he?

CAT 9: Her name's Tess.

JENNY spins around in surprise. A moment later, she sees the AI program, CAT 9, smiling at her from the lab's main screen.

CAT 9: Didn't you know?

JENNY: Oh! Yes, I was aware. I just wasn't fully prepared for the actuality of the situation. It must give you an idea of how Max feels, huh?

CAT 9: Not entirely. In Max's case, his entire mind is in the system. It's almost the opposite for me. My brain is permanently linked so the system is using that just as much as my thought patterns and mental algorithms are using the system. Of course that means I've boosted the system by a large percent.

JENNY: What happens if the system goes down?

CAT 9: The human mind is a hundred times faster than most computers. It is the physical responses of the body that slow us down when we are responding to external stimuli. In this state, should a danger arise, I can respond to it before the passing of a centisecond.

JENNY: You know you're the only person I know who uses the word centisecond

CAT 9: I'm the only one you know who has a valid use for it.

JENNY looks at the live PARROT

JENNY: Tess?

CAT 9: Short for Tesseract. Not that I ever believed in such childish things

JENNY: Of course not. Speaking of children. Bryce, some of your other old classmates and I held a vigil in your memory recently.

CAT 9: I'm touched. But what does that have to do with children?

JENNY: Sysop Harding believes that we should use the DNA in your physical body to produce offspring one day. He believes that your level of intelligence should not go to waste.

CAT 9: That's flattering. I assume he suggested you as one possible match.

JENNY: One?

CAT 9: If my level of intelligence is going to remain viable within the gene pool, then it needs to be combined with more than just one other sample.

JENNY: I don't think it's exactly right to have a dozen women walking around carrying your babies.

CAT 9 (looks confused): Why would they?

JENNY (shakes her head in amusement): Naive as ever. How did you expect your DNA to be propagated then?

CAT 9: Ovu-vat gro-bags.

JENNY: Of course. Who'd you have in mind?

CAT 9: Yourself, naturally. Plus Theora Jones and Edison Carter.

JENNY: Edison? Can they do that?

CAT 9: I don't see why not? It's a simple gene splice. They've done it at the zoo with the rabbits last year.

JENNY: Right. Well, since you were always my favorite little bunny, I'll see what I can do.

CAT 9 looks skyward and shakes his head in amusement.

-SCENE II-

-EXT. NETWORK 23 TERRACE CAFE-

EDISON, THEORA, and MURRAY are sitting at their table. We can hear muffled conversation. As we draw closer their words become more audible

EDISON: ... viot hasn't fired Peller by now.

MURRAY: Last I heard that was in the works.

JENNY walks out of the door leading to the TERRACE. THEORA sees her and flags her over

JENNY (pulling up a chair and sitting between THEORA and EDISON): Just the two I wanted to see.

EDISON: How lucky you are to have found us right where our jobs happen to be.

JENNY (laughs): You know, you sound just like Max when you talk that way.

THEORA: What did you want to talk to us about?

JENNY: Bryce's children.

EDISON and THEORA SPIT-TAKE.

EDISON: Bryce has kids?

JENNY: Of course not...

THEORA: So why...

JENNY (continuing as if Theora hasn't spoken): But since his DNA is available, he... or Cat 9 if you prefer... and I believe that it would be a good idea if it were put to good use.

MURRAY: And who does Bryce have in mind for mingling his genes with?

JENNY: Myself, Theora, and Edison.

EDISON: I'm not carrying a kid. Even if I could safely do so, it'd be bad for my image. No one wants to see a pudgy ace reporter. No matter how good he is.

CAT 9 (from a nearby monitor): Well, actually, I was thinking of using Ovu-Vat.

THEORA: Do you think you can trust them, after the incident with Network 66?

CAT 9: If certain precautions are made, then yes, I do.

THEORA: How soon did you plan on having this done?

CAT 9: May as well be as soon as the three of you are ready. No need to do all three at once, unless you think it would be beneficial for the children to grow up together.

THEORA: I think it would. Edison?

EDISON: Very beneficial.

JENNY: I agree.

CAT 9: Perhaps one should be older, to act as a protector.

JENNY: I'll do that, Bryce. That's part of the responsibility of being a mother.

-SCENE III-

INT. NETWORK 23 BOARD ROOM.

CHEVIOT is red-faced with rage as SIMON PELLER cowers before him, trying to act affronted.

CHEVIOT: How dare I? How dare I accuse you of causing Bryce's death when it was so obviously your ridiculously wrong information about the plague that was the reason behind it?

PELLER: Ben...

CHEVIOT: Do not call me Ben!

PELLER: Sir, you have to understand...

CHEVIOT: What I understand is that from the beginning, you have had the funds to set up health clinics for the Blanks. This is something I know because your funds come from this network. And you did nothing.

PELLER: The city would be better off if there were fewer vagrants.

CHEVIOT: Mr. Peller. This network will no longer continue to fund your acts of prejudice against the population of the Fringes or indeed against anyone else you might decide to go on a crusade against. (he presses a button on his VU-PHONE. The HEAD OF SECUIRTY APPEARS) Mr. Peller is leaving us. See that he finds his way out. And place his image in the Do Not Admit file.

HEAD OF SECURITY (on screen): Yes, sir.

PELLER STORMS OUT.


	7. Act VII

Max Headroom - Cat 9 : Pilot Episode - Plague 2005

-ACT VII-

-SCENE I-

-COLD OPEN-

-INT. OVU-VAT-

We see several men and women, doctors and scientists, in various locations throughout the room. Some are working at individual DESKS, others are working as a team surrounding a small table which is covered with a number of Petri dishes and other items used for working with microscopic biological samples. JENNY, EDISON, and THEORA are also present.

JENNY (hands DR. RAMIREZ a sample of DNA taken from BRYCE's body)

DR. RAMIREZ: Amazing. Absolutely amazing. This guy's kids are going to be super smart. If we pair this up just right. Who'd you say you wanted to match it up with?

THEORA: The three of us.

DR. RAMIREZ: Carter included? Funny. Two weeks ago you wanted to shut us down.

EDISON: Two weeks ago I was investigating the disappearance of a test tube baby from this facility. I understand you've improved your security and parental and family identification systems since then.

DR. FOSTER: Indeed, we have. Thanks to you calling our attention to the problem.

EDISON: Is it really possible to mix Bryce's DNA with mine?

DR. RAMIREZ: A gene-splice is not as simple as a standard blending, but it is still possible.

MRS. STANDISH: Of course, given your history and that of the late Mr. Lynch, I'd dare say that this child is going to be quite a troublemaker.

DR. RAMIREZ goes over to a cabinet and returns with three PACKAGED QTIPS and three GLASS TUBES with rubber stoppers.

DR. RAMIREZ (hands the QTIPS and TUBES to EDISON, THEORA, and JENNY): I need a swab from each of you from the inside of your mouth along the interior of the cheek.

EDISON, JENNY, and THEORA all provide the requested SAMPLES.

DR. RAMIREZ: Thank you.

DR. RAMIREZ hands one sample to DR. FOSTER and another to MRS. STANDISH. All three of them take a portion of BRYCE's DNA and begin the process of creating two children with each of the three combinations.

-SCENE II-

-INT. MURRAY's OFFICE, INSIDE CONTROL ROOM-

MURRAY is at his desk going over the scheduled reports for that evening's broadcast when CHEVIOT calls him on his VU-PHONE

CHEVIOT (on screen): Murray, is Carter available?

MURRAY: He went to Ovu-Vat with Theora and our new research department head. Apparently, they wanted to create a few children from Bryce's DNA.

CHEVIOT (on screen): What about the plague infection?

MURRAY: Apparently being in cryo stasis wiped out the remaining plague. Unfortunately not soon enough to save Bryce.

CHEVIOT (on screen): It'll be interesting to see how the kids turn out. I want Carter to do a feature on our new politician

MURRAY: You fired Peller, then?

-CUT TO: NETWORK 23 BOARD ROOM-

CHEVIOT: I had to. I couldn't let him get away with causing Bryce's death.

MURRAY (on screen): So, who's the new guy?

CHEVIOT: Gloria Mitchell. She's very popular with the Blanks and the people who live down by the river. Apparently she's done a lot of work regarding Blank rights in the past.

MURRAY: Good choice. Especially after the fiasco we had with Peller arresting all those Blanks for no reason.

CHEVIOT: That was one of my main reasons for selecting her. Tell Carter to call me when he gets in. And congratulate the three of them for me.

MURRAY: I will, sir.

-CUT TO-

-INT. OVU-VAT WAITING ROOM-

EDISON, THEORA, and JENNY are sitting there awaiting the results of the in vitro fertiliziation

MRS. STANDISH (walks in, smiling): Congratulations, Miss Wilcox. Mr. Carter. Miss Jones. All of the samples are starting to grow and have been placed in their respective gro-bags.

THEORA and JENNY exchange a hug. EDISON joins in a moment later.

EDISON (into his vidicam): Murray? Did you hear?

MURRAY: Yes. And Cheviot also extends his congratulations. He also wants you to cover the story about the firing of Simon Peller and the hiring of Gloria Mitchell.

EDISON: I'll get on first thing in the morning. Tonight, I think the ladies and I are going to celebrate. Why don't you join us?

MURRAY: Where are you going?

THEORA: Probably to the restaurant where Shawn works.

MURRAY: I'll see you there, then? When?

THEORA: Half an hour?

MURRAY: Right. See you then.


	8. Act VIII

Max Headroom - Cat 9 : Pilot Episode - Plague 2005

-ACT VIII: EPILOGUE-

-COLD OPEN. EXT. LONDON MID NOVEMBER. MORPH to NEW TOKYO 200 YEARS LATER. SUMMER-

-SCENE II-

-INT. SUBWAY-

A boy of ten is sitting on the subway. Although he has the classic hair, eyes, and skin tones, there is something about him that doesn't quite seem Japanese.

-CUT TO-

-INT. DEPARTMENT STORE-

A girl who has just turned eleven is out shopping with her mother. Her hair is royal blue which matches her eyes. Although she is mostly Japanese, there is a slighty British look to her as well. A little hint of some genetic makeup that has never faded.

-CUT TO-

EXT. STREETS of LONDON-

A pair of young hoodlums are running, laughing as they flee. Two modern Metrocops are chasing them.

-CUT TO: LONDON GOVERNMENT MUSEUM-

We look at the wall where we see the reason for the chase. On the front door, spray painted on in bold letters is one word:

MEOW!


End file.
